The closet foreplay
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. "Rules are rules.""Now, that's interesting," came from one of the laughing boys in the group.Everyone started talking, getting involved and giving their opinions. In the end, the twins were led to the closet by the girl that was throwing the party


The party was going pretty well. Okay, so maybe they were both a little drunk, but they were just having a good time with their friends.

Sara even got to kiss the girl she had been chasing, during a round of spin the bottle. Emy was her name, she was nice, sweet and always kind to everyone. Sara didn't even know if she was gay, but the way she had kissed her back told her that there was at least a chance that she was, maybe she even liked her back.

Sara's eyes scanned the room, searching for the girl who had been occupying her thoughts lately. When she found her, Emy was talking with one of her friends. She looked so focused, her full attention on the little brunette in front of her. Sara stared at her intensely, convinced that if she could just eye her with enough intensity Emy would feel it. But nothing happened, other than the rising of a little sting of jealousy in her guts.

Suddenly, she felt something was off, like somebody had their eyes on her. She turned abruptly, and there she was, Tegan. Her twin was stood smirking at her, bleary-eyed thanks to a little too much alcohol. Sara looked back, dumbfounded for a moment. She wondered if Tegan had managed to muster up the power she had been trying to use on Emy, or if maybe there was just some kind of connection between the two of them, they were twin sisters after all.

Sara shook the thought away when she saw her sister laughing at her. Standing from the couch, she approached the corner that Tegan was currently standing alone in.

"What are you laughing at?" Sara slurred.

"At your attempt to gain her attention by looking at her like a fool." Tegan said, her speech unclear, even more so than her sister's.

"Fuck you, I wasn't doing anything like that," Sara blushed, as her lisp made itself more noticeable in her drunken state, "and you? What are you doing here all alone? Have you lost your charm?" she added mockingly.

Tegan looked at her surprise, her eyes wide-open, like what her sister had just said was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Are you kidding me?" Tegan giggled, putting one arm around Sara's shoulders and turning her towards the room, she pointed to three girls with the hand she was holding a bottle of beer with, then she turned to her sister again, winked at her and then she took a long sip from the bottle.

Sara's shocked gaze stayed locked on Tegan, she could smell the alcohol on her breath when her sister started to laugh. After a moment Sara managed to shake herself out of her daze and laughed along with Tegan.

"You're such a pig." Sara stated once the laughter died down. Tegan put out her best innocent face, and the girls immediately fell into another laughing fit.

Out of nowhere Tegan asked "Do you wanna dance?"

"With you?" Sara was stunned, Tegan just nodded her head.

"Well, I need to drink a little more for that," they laughed again while Sara led them to the kitchen. Tegan took another beer, while Sara opted for something stronger from a bowl on the kitchen table. It was a cocktail of sorts, a mix of, well she didn't even know what.

They soon found themselves dancing closely in the middle of the main room. It didn't take long before others joined them, and just a moment later, they were dancing with other people. Tegan, with the little brunette that had been talking to Emy not all that long ago, and Sara, she found herself dancing right by Emy's side.

Emy smiled at her when their eyes met and Sara gestured for her to come closer by throwing her a flirty look, Emy complied, lightly giggling as she stepped over. Sara placed her hands on the girl waist, bringing her closer. They swayed their bodies together and soon enough, Emy's hands were locked around Sara's neck.

As they danced, Sara absentmindedly looked around the room, wearing a goofy smile on her face while Emy buried her face into the crook of her neck.

Sara spotted Tegan not so far from her. She was dancing with the little brunette, in a position not so different from her and Emy's. The girl's hands were around Tegan's neck, and Tegan's hands were caressing down the girl's back, pushing her against her body. Sara was mesmerized by the up and down motion of her sister's hands, by the little wrinkles on the girl's t-shirt. Without knowing it, she found herself moving her own hands up and down Emy's sides.

Her eyes met with Tegan's and the two looked at each other for, God knows how much time. Then Tegan winked at her, and lowered her head to kiss the girl's shoulder. She trailed her kissed towards the girl's neck, and when she reached her target, she sucked on the pale flash there. Sara felt her pulse start to speed up at the sight of the girl dancing with her sister, pushing her body into Tegan even more.

Involuntarily, she squeezed Emy's sides, pulling her impossibly closer. She was starting to feel the pulse between her legs, and she needed something to ease the ache, she needed the heat of another body against her own. With her eyes still glued on her sister and the random brunette, she felt Emy's lips brush the skin of her neck. She wasn't kissing her, just caressing her with her lips, and then with the tip of her nose, inhaling her scent. Sara closed her eyes for a moment in anticipation, waiting for the moment those lips would start to suck at her flash.

She opened her eyes to find Tegan staring at her, the girl in her arms was not that subtly humping against her body. Tegan's eyes were filled with lust, and her cheeks were red from the heat and her wild hormones. Sara saw Tegan take a deep breath, before she moved so that Sara was now seeing their sides, and then she saw Tegan lean in. She was sure Tegan had switched to that position just to give her a view of what she was doing.

Tegan took the girl's bottom lip between hers, at the exact moment that Sara felt Emy's lips part a little to allow her warm tongue to finally caress her skin. She took a deep, trembling breath, feeling her face redden as she felt herself dampen her underwear. She was lost in the sensation of the mouth sucking on her neck as well as the sight of her sister's mouth dominating the other girl's. Sometimes she was able to see her sister's tongue dance in the girl's mouth as they moved their heads side to side. For a moment she thought about how her sister's mouth would feel against her skin instead of Emy's. She shook head, trying to rid herself of the inappropriate thoughts, but as hard as she tried to think about something else, her mind continued to wonder what Tegan's kisses would feel like.

She looked closer, more intently at the connected lips of the two girls, studying every move of her sister's lips. She imagined them moving like that against her own. Tegan wasn't gentle, she was dominating the girl and Sara was more used to sweet, gentle kisses, so thoughts were overcome with how it would feel to be kissed so passionately.

Sara found that her thoughts had caused her needs to become even more pronounced, and her hips had unconsciously started to buck to meet Emy's. Emy's hands played with the short hair at the back of her neck as her lips kissed along her skin. Emy's tongue chased down the full length of a vein on her neck at the same time as Sara saw Tegan break the kiss with the girl and turn towards her. Tegan's look was so intense, and Emy's tongue on her neck so hot, that she wasn't able to hold a moan back. She parted her lips slightly and exhaled a trembling breath. In that moment, Emy bit down on her pulse point and Sara threw her head back, closing her eyes and moaning again. When she opened them she met Tegan's intense gaze and noticed that the blush painting her twin's cheeks had darkened even further.

A moment later, the music was gone and the look on Tegan's face became one of confusion. All the couples that had been dancing looked around with similar expressions of bewilderment. The girl that organized the party took everyone's attention.

"CLOSET FOREPLAY TIME!" she yelled in an annoying high-pitched voice. Everyone cheered and followed her to the living room. All the guys sat in a circle on the floor, and they decided to use the bottle again to choose the couples, who would have to spend five minutes in the closet together.

The first couple chosen were a boy and a girl that had known each other since they were little kids. When they came out of the closet, the guy had a wide grin on his face, and the girl's hair was pointing out in every direction. They group cheered while a couple of the guy's friends gave him high-fives.

When the bottle came to a stop in front of Sara, her eyes found Emy in an instant. The two girls smiled at each other and Emy winked at her. Sara spun the bottle and hoped with all her might that despite the sheer amount of people in the room, it would land on Emy. When the bottle came to a stop, she knew immediately that it wasn't Emy, she was sat on the other side of the circle. Followed the bottle, her eyes were met Tegan's figure. Staring at the bottle with her mouth slightly opened, Tegan looked to her sister. Sara shrugged and went to spin the bottle again when some girl grabbed it out of her reach.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about? She's my sister, I have to spin again," Sara stated like it was the only option.

"Who said?" The party thrower spoke up with a smirk, "Rules are rules."

"Now, that's interesting," came from one of the laughing boys in the group.

Everyone started talking, getting involved and giving their opinions. In the end, the twins were led to the closet by the girl that was throwing the party.

"C'mon, you could just talk, or fight," she said, laughing her ass off. It was obvious from the look on her face that she was drunk and that her mind was giving her all sorts of visuals. A moment later they were pushed into the little closet and the door was slammed closed behind them.

The closet was so little that even standing at opposite sides, they could feel each other's breath caress their faces. The only light illuminating the room came from a couple of slits in the door.

"Fuck." Tegan leaned against the wall throwing her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Sara looked at her, staring at her exposed neck, her protruding tendons. She took a few deep breaths as her mind gave her images of her sister dancing with the little brunette, her tongue moving in the girl's mouth, their bodies grinding against one another.

She trailed her gaze from her sister's neck up to her lips, then to the little piercing Tegan had there. Her eyes drifted back to stare intently at her lips again. Taking a step toward her sister, Sara's pulse started to speed up again. She didn't make a sound, but her sister looked down at her anyway as she felt her sister's breath on her face quicken.

"What?" she asked, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Why not?" Sara said, taking another step, until her chest was touching her sister's crossed arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I just want to know what it is that girls love about you so much, it couldn't hurt, right?" Sara tilted her head to the side, her face flushed as she heard her own voice, husky from the alcohol mixed with her arousal speak out a half lie. She wasn't only curious, there was a big part of her that wanted to kiss Tegan, to know what she felt like. She was blaming the alcohol for these thoughts.

Tegan looked surprised for a moment, but she quickly recovered and smirked at her sister. She hadn't ever thought about her sister falling under her charm like other girls do. Maybe it was all the alcohol that told her it was a good idea, but she decided to show Sara what just she was capable of.

After her moment of silent consideration, Tegan finally spoke up, "Right."

She uncrossed her arms and just looked at Sara. They were both ready but none of them knew how exactly to start. They were both suddenly overcome with embarrassment, but Sara felt like it would be even worse if they just awkwardly left without kissing after what she had said.

She leaned in and kissed her sister's lips. Tegan froze for a moment, taken by surprise even though she had agreed to it, just seconds beforehand. She closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Both felt shy and uncomfortable, the whole situation felt weird. Sara started to think that there really was nothing special about her sister's kisses, but that was the moment that Tegan really started to give in to the kiss.

At the beginning Tegan was trying to picture the girl she was kissing as anyone other than her sister. But she was her sister, and trying to fight it was just confusing her. The lips massaging hers were Sara's lips, they were soft and full, and felt so right. When she succumbed at the truth that those were Sara's lips, she decided that she didn't care. There was nothing harmful in a kiss, even if shared with her sister.

She placed her hands on her sister's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her without any of the worry she had during the beginning. The alcohol coursing through her system probably helped make that a much easier task. She parted her lips to brush her tongue across Sara's bottom lip.

Sara was starting to feel it, to feel the real kiss, and it surprised her when her sister asked her for entrance, she thought Tegan was just the kind of person to take what she wanted. She opened her mouth though, accepting her sister's tongue. Tegan's tongue was so soft and warm, and oh-so skilled that she couldn't hold back a slight moan.

Tegan felt it vibrating into her mouth, and her heart started to speed up more and more. She was starting to lose any sense of self-restraint. She pushed her sister against the opposite wall and started to kiss her with passion and a fire she hadn't felt in a long time. Her sister tasted so good, and the little sounds she was making were driving her wild. Sara was the strongest between the two of them, maybe not physically, but she was strong and smart... and now she was nothing more than a puddle in Tegan's arms. The thought alone fueled Tegan to continue.

Sara felt Tegan's weight push her harder against the wall, their bodies now flush against each other. Tegan's tongue was dominating her mouth, no one had ever kissed her that way, no one had ever dominated her like that. And she loved it. She loved how Tegan was overpowering her. She wanted to feel ashamed for loving being dominated, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her brain was too focused on the feeling of Tegan's tongue exploring her mouth and their bodies brushing against each other.

Much too soon, they heard a voice coming from outside the door, yelling that their time was up. The girls broke the kiss, but their bodies didn't part. They held each other's gaze, both panting with their cheeks stained in a matching pink hue. Tegan turned her head to the handle of the closet, and it surprised Sara when she turned the lock. She had locked them inside.

"What are you doing?" Sara said, her voice was so low and husky that she felt embarrassed.

"Girls, time is up." The voice shouted again.

"Go the fuck away." Tegan yelled, turning her head slightly without breaking eye-contact with her sister. The movement made the light illuminate her eyes, and Sara was taken by surprise by the lust she could see in them.

"Come out."

"I swear I'll fucking kill you if you don't go the fuck away." Tegan threw a punch at the door.

The girl on the other side tried to turn the knob, but the door was still locked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled.

Tegan threw a punch against the door again, and the girl yelped before starting to pound against the wood. Tegan opened it abruptly, giving the girl and angry glare and taking Sara by the hand, pulling her with her.

"Sara was feeling sick, fuck you." Tegan growled as she led the way to the bathroom.

As they entered the room, she closed the door and pinned Sara against it with her body. Even with the light off, there was a little more light than in the closet, thanks to the moon shining through the small window. Tegan took a few steps back from Sara's body

"What the fuck was that?" Sara asked, but she took a step back against the door again when Tegan turned to her, her eyes still filled with lust.

"Shut up." Tegan said taking a step toward her sister.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sara asked again.

"I said shut the fuck up." Tegan leaned in.

Their lips were attached again, and Sara didn't fight against her. The moment their lips met, she willingly succumbed to her sister's power. Their mouths resumed the dance that was previously interrupted. Sara moaned loudly when Tegan sucked on her tongue, she felt her knees go weak and her sister pinned her to the door, her hands finding their way back to her waist.

They were startled when someone knocked to the door.

"Sara, are you ok?" Came Emy's voice from the hall outside.

Tegan gave her an intense look, one that told her that it was her choice, open the door and go, or remain in the room with her sister and give in to her desire.

"I'm fine, I... just, give me some time." Sara gazed into her sister's eyes. Tegan smirked in return and her tongue was back in Sara's mouth before the girl on the other side of the door could even reply.

The taste of alcohol was fading away, and Sara was enjoying getting to experience her sister's true taste more and more, it surprised her how sweet Tegan tasted. Soon her hands were in Tegan's hair, where she started to lightly tug, eliciting low grunts from Tegan.

Tegan broke the kiss, staring at Sara, they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, their breathing ragged. Tegan's hands were still on Sara's sides, but her thumbs were lightly caressing her skin under the t-shirt.

Sara's mouth fell open when Tegan pushed her hips into hers. She was asking to bring things to another level. Sara moaned as she subtly parted her legs and let one of Tegan's occupy the space in between. Tegan took Sara's hands and pinned them above her head as she pushed her body against hers harder. She started to kiss the flesh of her sister's neck, biting at it lightly as their hips started to move against one another.

Sara was feeling everything. The light layer of fabric of her leggings were allowing her to feel her sister's thigh against her center more clearly. Her core was pulsating intensely, she started moving faster against Tegan.

Tegan felt the change in her twin's movements and freed her hands. Sara took a hold of her shoulder to steady herself as she parted her legs further to give Tegan more space. Tegan pushed even harder between Sara's legs, and she moan deeply in response. The sound made Tegan drench her pants, and she kissed Sara passionately, taking her breath away.

They kissed as Sara moved against her leg faster and faster, until she didn't have enough air to kiss Tegan and keep her movements up at the same time. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Tegan shoulder, concentrating on her movements and the feeling between her legs. It was so powerful and yet so exhausting trying to reach her orgasm like that.

She was panting heavily, her eyes tightly shut when she felt her sister's hands palm her ass. Tegan squeezed her cheeks and started to guide her movements, making Sara's center rub harder against her.

"Oh... shit" Sara moaned as she started to feel her orgasm building up, the wetness between her legs was making the fabric of her panties slide slickly against her clit, it was driving her crazy. She threw her head back against the door, her eyes still closed. Tegan was looking at her in awe, Sara looked so beautiful in that moment, as she was deeply concentrated on her pleasure. She squeezed her cheeks again as she started to smell her sister's sex through her pants.

Tegan saw her sister's mouth fell open when she came with a silent scream. She quickly took her thigh away, and put a hand between her sister's legs, massaging her slowly, trying to prolong Sara's orgasm.

"Fuck" Tegan breathed out.

The feel of the dampness between Sara's legs sent a kick straight to her pulsating core. Sara was so wet and came so hard that when she withdrew her hand, her fingers were damp. Sara tried to steady her breath, her head resting on Tegan's shoulder as her sister helped her hold her weight up.

"Touch me." Sara heard her sister say.

"W-What?" Sara stuttered in surprised, as she looked at her sister. The look on her sister's face was one of desperation, pleading, her eyes almost watering.

"Just fucking touch me, I need it." Tegan said in a gruff voice. The pulse in her core was driving her crazy, she had never felt so turned on in her life, and her clit was throbbing almost painfully. She needed her release, and she didn't feel even the slightest bit ashamed in asking her sister to help.

Sara hesitated for a moment, and Tegan took her hand and placed it between her legs, giving her hand a squeeze. She moaned out at the pressure. Sara felt her mind explode at the sound that escaped her sister's lips. Without any further hesitation, Sara shoved her hand into her sister's pants and started to rub her over her underwear. It was damp and sticky, and it drove her crazy to know that what they had done had reduced her sister to this pleading mess.

Sara put the other hand on the small of her sister's back and pulled her body closer to her. She could feel Tegan's hips move to meet her hand. Tegan was breathing heavily as she doubled her efforts to gain more friction. She put her head on Sara's shoulder and her hands on her hips, squeezing at the flesh there.

Without thinking about it, Sara pushed the fabric of Tegan's underwear out of her way and started to rub her clit directly.

"Oh my God." Tegan breathed out.

"Shit." Was all Sara could say in return, too entranced by the feeling of her sister's juices coating her fingers. She was so hot and wet.

The feeling of Sara's fingers really touching her, made Tegan's moans get louder and louder, it left her wanting more. She wasn't prepared to ask Sara something like that though, so she opted for showing her instead. She slipped a hand between their bodies and into her sister's pants, pushing past her underwear.

"Fuck" Tegan moaned loudly at the feeling her sister's hot wetness.

She circled Sara's clit a couple times, making her tremble at the stimulation of her oversensitive bundle of nerves, and then she just went for it. She slipped two fingers into her sister easily. Sara took a deep, ragged breath, trying so hard not to scream. A moment later she mimicked Tegan's actions and entered her with two fingers.

Her grip on Tegan's lower back tighten, this time to hold herself up more than to help her sister. Tegan's hips were still moving, making their body crash together with every thrust, their fingers going deeper.

Tegan put a hand against the door by Sara's head to hold her weight as she started to pound faster and move her hips frantically. The wet sounds coming from their centers filled the room, and soon they were feeling their orgasms approach. Tegan was so turned on and already so close, and Sara was still so sensitive, that they both came quickly, silently screaming.

Tegan pulled her hand out of Sara's pants and embraced her as she started to slide to the floor, too weak to hold herself up any longer. Her other hand remained against the wall, steadying them both.

She hugged her twin tightly as they both tried to steady their breathing. Sara caressed Tegan's cheek with her lips, and smiled when her sister's walls spasmed again and squeezed her fingers when she finally withdrew them.

Sara hugged her with her head buried in her neck, not caring that her hand was still covered in Tegan's cum. She didn't want to let her go, partly because she was afraid to look at her sister's face after all that they'd done.

"Hey" Sara heard the soft, gentle tone of her sister.

Sara finally lifted her head to look at Tegan, and when she met her eyes, she found that there was no shame or regret in her sister's eyes. Sara sighed in relief and Tegan looked at her quizzically. When Tegan realized that her sister had felt worried for a moment, she started to chuckle, and after a moment of surprise, Sara joined her. Releasing Sara from her embrace, she pecked her on the cheek one last time before they went to the sink and washed their hands. They headed back out to the party, without a hint of shame or worry.


End file.
